Wayward Sons & Daughter
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: A collection of one-shots where Dean and Sam have an older sister. Latest Update: The beginning bonds between Maria and newborn baby Dean.


**hey everybody.**

**i'm really sorry i haven't been updatin that much. i really should get back into that. but anyway the labtop is still down so i can't get to the other half of my stories. BUT rite now i'm workin' on as u can see and for fair warning this is my first supernatural story so plz go easy, and there will be more different supernatural stories to come.**

**just rememeber i'm not givin up on my stories any time because i luv them very much, its i just can't get to my stories rite now.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Supernatural. which makes me sad but if i did own it i'll probably butch it up so i'm glad its in luvin and capable hands.**

**Characters: John, Mary, Baby!Dean, and 2 OFCs.**

**Kids Age:**

**Maria-5**

**Dean-Newborn**

**Pairings: that all depends on the chappie. but for now the pairin' is John/Mary.**

**Rating: again all depends on the chappie of this story. but this one is rated K.**

* * *

**1. First Born Son**

**~Narrator's Pov~**

Five year old Maria* Janice** Winchester is bouncing off the walls like she's having a sugar rush moment, but really its the unbearable anticipation of excitement of her mommy and daddy, John and Mary Winchester, bringing home her new baby brother.

The babysitter watched the little dirty blonde and green eyed girl as she bounced around the house, ceding to the hope of calming the young girl down no matter how hard she tries. She never seen a child this happy about getting a new sibling, usually they only get excited when their parents walk through the door.

"Ummm, Maria... maybe you should calm down a little," she tried to calm the young girl one more time.

Maria instantly stopped bouncing, turned to her sitter, did a pout with a glare, and put her hands on her hips.

"I'll stop when I feel like it, and that will be when mommy and daddy get home with my baby brother," little Maria stated firmly.

The sitter sighed in defeat and decided to sit back, and watch out for the young girl; she knows that she could spank Maria but knew that wouldn't work, not after what happened last time.

Before little Maria can go back to her bouncy self, a male voice pierced the air.

"Maria were home," stated John Winchester.

The five year sucked in a gasp sound in a happy way and ran out of the living room while screaming 'Daddy~!"

John scooped his little girl up in his arms before she can barrel right into him.

"Hey there princess, ready to see your new baby brother," said John.

"Yeah!" Maria happily shouted.

Mary walked over to her daughter and husband with a squirming baby in her arms. Maria shifted around in her daddy's arms to see her new baby brother better.

"Why is he so tiny?" she asked like any curious five year old.

"All babies started out like that," Mary chuckled at her daughter's innocent question.

John chuckled as well, "you even used to be that tiny."

Just then the babysitter came to the family that's still standing at the front door after she finish cleaning up the mess that little Maria made.

"Welcome back Mr. and Mrs. Winchester, and congratulations on the new baby," said the sitter.

"Thank you Lindsay," said Mary.

Maria turned to stare at her sitter and gave her a glare because in her still immature mind, she believes that babysitter's are useless and stick their noises in where they don't belong and right now she believes that her sitter doesn't have the right to intrude on the 'Welcome Home' for baby brother. She wanted to tell Lindsay to go away but that will ruin the happiness that Dean, her new baby bother, brought to this house right now.

"Well, I should be going," Lindsay said preppy, but inside she's nervous since she already knows that young girl has a hatred for her for some reason.

"Oh," John said then put his daughter on the floor, "let me pay you for watching Maria since yesterday and today."

Maria secretly gave Lindsay a glare since she believes that her parents shouldn't pay this sitting job when her mom was out to give birth and her dad was with her mom to give support; Lindsay knows this since they talked about this when she got here last night. Yes its strange that teenage girl is frightened and taking orders from a five year old but something just seems off about little Maria to Lindsay.

Lindsay hold up her hands in a surrendering gesture, "Oh-no that's okay. This one on the house."

John and Mary try to give her money but she deny it. After a while the parents gave up and sent Lindsay on her way home.

"Can I hold him?" Maria asked her mother once her sitter closed the front door after she left.

"Oh not right now sweetie, your brother's fussy because his tired," Mary didn't want to deny her daughter of her holding baby Dean.

"But you will hold him tomorrow when you wake up," Mary amended.

Maria returned to her happy state.

"Okay munchkin time for bed," John scooped up his baby girl and back into his arms, and carried her to her room since its way~y past Maria's bedtime.

* * *

***Time Skip- Later On In The Night***

* * *

Five year old Maria sneaked into her parents bedroom to turn off the baby monitor so her mom and dad can sleep in, and so she could get away with it for going into her brother's nursery. Then she left the room and went to her brother's nursery***.

In the nursery she sees that Dean is awake and giving off soft whimpers for attention. Even though she's young, she can tell her brother is in distress even when John and Mary put him to sleep, he still didn't go into a peaceful slumber.

"Hey baby Dean, what's the matter?"

He just give another whimper for her answer.

Maria strategically took off the lowest railing due to helping her dad build this crib when Mary was 6 months pregnant with Dean. Then she gently set it under the crib, then she picked up Dean- remember seeing how her mom was holding him- along with his baby blanket and carried him into her bedroom. Dean stopped making whinnying sounds once he's in his sister's arms.

"Its okay Dean. I'll always take care of you," Maria strongly stated, even for such a child.

In her bedroom, Maria put Dean on her day bed near the trundle and snuggled up against him but not close to where she couldn't smother him or roll on to him.

Soon the siblings were in a peaceful sleep, including Dean since he feels safe within his older sister's arms for some reason.

* * *

***Time Skip- Morning***

* * *

When Mary went to check on Dean since she always wake up first, but when she didn't see Dean she panicked and went to go search for him. She started with Maria's room, for some reason, and when she went in there, she see's that Dean is safe and sound.

Mary wanted to be mad at what her daughter did but the sight of brother and sister cuddling close to each other is a heartwarming scene.

Dean gave out a small whimper whilst his asleep and Maria unconsciously pulled Dean closer to her, and Dean stopped his whimperings.

Mary is awed by this and didn't have the heart to wake either of them up; so, she left the children to sleep in a little longer, and start on her morning routines.

* * *

***another form of Mary**

****one of the feminine forms of John**

*****Located in the same place in Season 5 Episode 16-Dark Side Of The Moon. Its just suited for a baby right now**

* * *

**hope u all enjoyed. review plz, thnk u.**

**but anyway since this a series of one-shots i don't know if i'll take any requests but lets found out since this not ONLY my first supernatural story but this is my first series of one-shots.**


End file.
